The disclosure according to the present disclosure relates to a damper device that has an input element to which torque from an engine is transferred and an output element.
Hitherto, there has been known, as a damper device of this type, a double-path damper used in association with a torque converter (see JP 2012-506006 A, for example). In the damper device, a vibration path from an engine and a lock-up clutch to an output hub is divided into two parallel vibration paths B and C, and the two vibration paths B and C each have a pair of springs and a separate intermediate flange disposed between the pair of springs. In addition, a turbine of the torque converter is coupled to the intermediate flange of the vibration path B in order to make the natural frequencies of the two vibration paths different from each other, and the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path B is lower than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path C. In such a damper device, in the case where the lock-up clutch is engaged, vibration from the engine is input to the two vibration paths B and C of the damper device. When engine vibration at a certain frequency reaches the vibration path B which includes the intermediate flange coupled to the turbine, the phase of vibration between the intermediate flange of the vibration path B and the output hub is shifted by 180 degrees with respect to the phase of input vibration. In this event, since the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path C is higher than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path B, vibration which is input to the vibration path C is transferred to the output hub without causing a shift (deviation) of the phase. In this way, vibration of the output hub can be damped by shifting the phase of vibration transferred from the vibration path B to the output hub and the phase of vibration transferred from the vibration path C to the output hub by 180 degrees.